


The One

by ultraglamourous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: All that ABO goodness, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Athlete Liam, Beta Niall, Bonding, Freeform, Happy Ending, Heat Suppressants, Heats, I can't think of what Harry and Niall's occupation will be, I would imagine this is a freeform piece, Love, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Louis, Omega Zayn, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Tags will be updated, Teacher Louis, Teacher Zayn, ruts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraglamourous/pseuds/ultraglamourous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that when you know, you know. Well, clearly that was a lie because Louis didn't know. You couldn't be too sure nowadays, especially when the potential one in question decides it would be just fabulous to smack his precious bottom willy nilly.</p><p>Or when you're still recovering from the side effects of taking Heat Suppressants (The H Protect brand lovingly patented by GChems Ltd) for just shy of 10 years and the Pharmacist clearly stated that he would find many Alpha's suddenly attractive until the drug was finally cleared from his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Consultation

**Author's Note:**

> I actually do have another work which I should update but meh. 
> 
> Inspiration has taken hold!! Join me in the journey towards trashy stories. Do bring your own gloves and sanitation, we will be delving straight into really poor, actual rubbish attempts at 'literature' :p . 
> 
> I will come back to update this and make it clearer to read. Chapters will be short and cover snapshots of a day for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've changed this chapter slightly. Slightly!
> 
> Where before Louis was 27, he's now almost 30. This is because I've realised that to get to a sort of stable position money wise and to kind of have your shit together, you need more time. 30 isn't old either, it is still a good, youthful age.
> 
> Visuals: I like pictures but I need to learn how to embed them on here. I have googled this but unfortunately, when I right click pictures I do not get a 'copy this url' option. My adventures in this will be continued haha. Dearest Bertie is Gordon Levitt. Louis is wearing a beautiful cobalt blue, long sleeved shirt and black trousers and shoes. He has done contour and blush and is wearing a gentle smudge of pink lipstick. My aesthetic is for everyone to be rosy-cheeked and red/ pink-lipped and this does mean literally everyone, inc Bertie and other characters. I love the cherubic glow!
> 
> My story is set in the UK.
> 
> Community pharmacies are your local mini warehouses full of medicines and a really underpaid, overworked healthcare team. Community pharmacy multiple companies include Lloyds Pharmacy and Boots the Chemist. There is actually such a common thing where an area manager who looks after a number of pharmacies in a region calls and/or visits the regular pharmacist for each branch and pressurise them to meet specific number targets for services and things. On top of that, the general public have no idea about what pharmacies are/ are not legally allowed to do and expect far too much, demand far too much from the staff. It's a pressure cooker environment.
> 
> H- Protect is a brand of heat suppressant medicine. It has a dual effect of stopping the omega's monthly heat week and stops them from becoming pregnant. Unlike modern hormonal contraception, it is marketed as 100% effective against pregnancy. This is an omega only product. It is not the equivalent to 'the pill' and works a bit differently.

Louis sat patiently on the cold, green plastic chair of the consultation room, tapping lightly on the desk in front of him whilst he waited for the pharmacist to return with the relevant forms for him to sign. He glanced at te time on his phone. It was just past 6.30pm and he had received a grand total of 12 emails and 4 messages in the ridiculously short amount of time since he'd finished work. _On a Friday night_! He noted mentally to reply later on. He had to focus on the present moment.

Now that he was just shy of 30, he decided to stop taking his Heat Suppressant medications and try to find a suitable Alpha partner to settle down with.

His parents worried for him dearly and his grandmothers were especially concerned. He found their serial comments about _finding a nice man to take care of him and make lots of babies_ comical at first when he graduated from university, to downright sexist and unnecessary when he rose from promotion to promotion at his firm, but now presently, it was something that he might slightly agree with. He was ready for the next stage.

The homemaker, baby making machine omega was still a stupid ideal in his mind but a stereotype that he'd now come to terms with and made peace with, having now felt comfortable with his position in life and just a tad horny and hungry for companionship. Besides, he could still have it all, a career and kids and a husband. No one said he'd have to leave work and he most certainly would not. Not with how much hard work he'd already put in to get to his current, stable state.

He thought about childcare and marriage extensively and had a plan prepared for action including for if things go wrong. He'd always liked being prepared beforehand and had a wealth of information in his mind about potential problems and how to solve them and ideas for a happy home. He felt mentally ready for commitment now, having mulled over things and done thorough research for the past few months.

The consultation room was a very tidy and clean place and had white painted walls with a feature wall painted green. In the corner was a well-watered house plant within a super jazzy little orange pot. Louis liked the little pops of colour in an otherwise neutral room. 

The door opened and the pharmacist entered the room, taking the seat on the other side of the desk. The sound of the door creaking as it opened snapped Louis out of his thoughts and he looked up at the smiling beta that entered, his local community pharmacist, Mr Bertrand Rande.

 He was similar in age to himself but was already growing in premature wrinkles, having lost his initial youthful glow from the ever demanding shrieks of customers who thoroughly believed that _the customer is always right_ -never mind the rules and regulations enshrined in law that a pharmacy must operate in (after all, it's _just a shop_ right!?)- and the ongoing pressures from his employing multiple pharmacy company, in the form of daily harassment phone calls from the area manager.

Louis felt dearly for Bertie. They knew each other from way back in primary school and although they weren’t ever particularly close, they always maintained a friendly stance throughout the years.

'Right then, Louis, I just need your signature...here....here and here. Then you're good to go,' Bertie said kindly. He placed a medical sheet in front of Louis on the sterile white desk and drew little 'X's in black pen along the relevant little rectangles.

Louis took the pen he was given and complied, swirling the L and T portions of his signature neatly.

'Before we finish up, do you have any questions or concerns or anything you'd like to go over again?'

Louis considered this carefully. He'd paid great attention to the pharmacist's words earlier, and researched things himself of course beforehand, and he couldn't think of anything els-

'Ah, yes! I just wanted to ask again, how long exactly does the withdrawal period last for?'

The pharmacist smiled.

'Typically, for most patients on H Protect for over 5 years it takes about 2 weeks for the medicine to be fully eliminated from the body. During this period, you may experience a somewhat irrational attraction towards Alpha's who you would have previously never even considered just out of shock, having suddenly awakened to the allure of the Alpha. Equally, a good majority of alpha's will find you more... irresistible shall we say, as they sense the gradual increase in your fertility as your body returns to its state pre-H Protect. You may also find that you experience headaches that worsen after going outside. My top tips and recommendations, can you remember them, Louis?'

'Sunglasses, don't go out more than necessary, close the blinds and curtains, lots of rest and avoid meeting new alpha's?'

'That's perfect. And remember, if you need any help or think of anything later on, you can always ring the pharmacy, pop in for a chat or see your GP. Is that alright?'

'Yeah, sounds good.' Louis said, getting up and grabbing his bag and stuffing in all the leaflets and paper packed full of healthcare advice that he was given to read.

'I'll file away the notes I made today and send them off to your surgery. In about a week’s time, someone from the pharmacy will give you a call to see how you're getting on but again, as I said, any questions or concerns, feel free to ask away,' Bertie concluded, gathering the forms and getting up from the table.

Louis followed the cue and got up too, grabbing his [bag](http://www.vogue.com/fashion-shows/fall-2016-ready-to-wear/dolce-gabbana/slideshow/details#116) (imagine this little pretty bag in full size, like so big, you can fit 2 A4 ring binders in it) and stuffing in all the leaflets and paper packed full of healthcare advice that he was given to read as part of the aftercare.

The pharmacist opened the consultation room door and let him out when Louis finished and closed his bag shut.

'Thanks for all your help,' Louis smiled.

'No worries take care,' Bertie replied, following him out of the room.

Louis walked out of the store, saying goodbye to all the smiley healthcare assistants he passed on the way. He walked straight to his [car](http://www.peugeot.co.uk/showroom/208/5-door/), which was just parked in a bay just outside the pharmacy.

He unlocked the red vehicle and put his bag on the empty passenger seat. He wondered what it would be like to not drive and have someone else maybe drive him one day. With children fighting in the backseats. And a baby screaming its head off in its baby seat.

 _I'm ready_ , he thought to himself. _You can do this_.

Slight dread filled him as he began to manoeuvre out of the bay and onto the road. He felt unprotected without the heat suppressants which saved him from a week of vulnerability every month for the past several years and meant he could sleep around as much or as little as he wanted, knowing that he would avoid any unwanted pregnancies. The potential for him to get pregnant if he wasn’t careful weighed heavily in his mind. He had always practiced safe sex, using condoms with partners and insisting on regular health checkups for himself and his partners but still. _The potential._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da!
> 
> For anyone interested in this sort of thing, you can find me at my tumblr (http://ultraglamourous.tumblr.com/) where I sometimes post thoughts and feelings that need to be let loose so they don't stay in my mind, reblog things from time to time (I tend to like things instead at the moment lol so I can reblog later if time allows) and feed my space aesthetic. I love nebulas, stars, galaxy etc artwork and photos. I am also big on flowers.


	2. Withdrawal

Three days, Louis thought bitterly as he eyed his Minions calendar on the wall.

He groaned and slammed his pounding head onto the kitchen table where he sat, just having finished breakfast.

_Three fucking days!_

Louis' head hurt even worse as he lifted his face off the cool wooden surface.

'It hurts.'

'For god's sake, Louis,' Niall said as he entered the kitchen, munching loudly on a red apple. 'What did you think would happen if you hit your head on the table?'

'I don't know. I didn't think it would get worse and now it has,' Louis whined, holding his ears with his little hands as Niall continued to chew obnoxiously.

In reality, Niall was eating normally but Louis' ears very extremely sensitive and amplified all sound.

'Make it go away, Niall,' Louis begged. 'Do something.'

Niall looked at the desperate omega incredulously.

'Me?' he pointed at himself. 'What the fuck can I do? You've already taken some ibuprofen. And paracetamol. I'm not getting you anything else.'

Louis began to cry and Niall became flustered, not knowing what to do.

'It hurts! It hurts so much!'

'What did the doctors tell you to do?' Niall asked kindly, getting his phone out to search for the NHS symptoms checker online.

Louis waved his arms about in the air. 'I don't know, I can't think. I can't remember. Wait! I wrote it down. And I have leaflets!'

'Where is it, Lou Lou?' Niall asked encouragingly.

'In my blue bag upstairs.'

With that, Niall ran upstairs to recover Louis' bag and brought it down to the kitchen where he put it on the counter and opened it to find a number of documents and leaflets and paper.

'Er, which one?'

Louis mouthed _the blue one_ at him and Niall picked up a light blue one and showed him it.

'The other blue one!'

Niall picked up another leaflet.

'No, the other one!'

Niall complied and showed him another blue leaflet.

'Yes!'

Yes?' Niall asked uncertainly.

'Yes,' Louis gasped. 'Read it to me!'

Niall cleared his throat and put on his best reading voice, the one he used on tv during his day job as a news reporter. 'Symptoms of withdrawal may include-'

'No! Start with the section titled 'what to do in case of severe-'

'-headaches, right, got it. What to do in case of severe headaches. Headaches are a normal symptom during the withdrawal period and are usually intermittent. Pain varies amongst individuals but most can tolerate the headaches. If you are experiencing particularly troublesome pain that is not relieved within an hour of using pain reliefs, or are experiencing dire pain in your arms, stomach and jaw as well, contact your pharmacist or physician for advice.'

'How long has it been?'

'20 minutes.'

'Fuck!'

'Maybe we should tuck you back in bed,' Niall calmly stated, putting an arm around Louis who had sunk to the table. He lifted the poor thing up from his chair and onto his feet. They held hands as Niall coaxed Louis to go upstairs and into bed.

'I feel sick,' Louis suddenly said as they approached the stairs. He held onto the bannister for support.

'It'll go away soon, Louis, remember you said that you'll get nauseous but you won't vomit?'

'Did I?'

'Yep, that's why I came over to help!' Niall said brightly.

They began to ascend the stairs slowly.

'I feel so flush.'

'I'll grab you a drink in a second. We're almost in your room now.'

Niall lugged Louis into his room and Louis flopped onto his bed.

Niall opened a water bottle on the bed side drawer and handed it to Louis who guzzled it all down in one go. Some of the water splashed about Louis' mouth and neck and he wiped it dry with his sleeve hen he finished drinking.

'You good?' Niall asked as Louis blinked several times rapidly.

'I'm good, I feel better now. Oh my la. What the fuck just happened? My head doesn't hurt anymore.'

Niall coughed and put on his very best reading voice. He began to recite what he had previously read and memorised due to his ability as a news reporter. 'Headaches are a normal symptom during the withdrawal period and are usually intermittent.'

'So I guess it's done then,' Louis said slowly.

'Yeah, I guess it is,' Niall said, confused on how quickly Louis recovered from an agonised state. He wondered if he should check on Louis' symptoms anyway or if he should call NHS 111. He decided to stay with Louis for a little while longer, he'd call work to let them know he'd be late, and make sure to call Louis' mother for backup and to let her know how he (Louis) was doing.

'Thank You, Ni,' Louis said as he snuggled into his duvet. 'I don't know what I would have done if you didn't come over.'

'No worries, but I don't think I did very much.'

'Oh you did, dolly. Your presence is supportive...' Louis lulled into a sleep and Niall looked on confused again. He shivered at the rapidness of the onset and disappearance of the withdrawal symptoms. Being an omega was absolutely terrifying and this wasn't even the worst of it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minions are my fave.
> 
> For anyone interested in this sort of thing, you can find me at my tumblr (http://ultraglamourous.tumblr.com/) where I sometimes post thoughts and feelings that need to be let loose so they don't stay in my mind, reblog things from time to time (I tend to like things instead at the moment lol so I can reblog later if time allows) and feed my space aesthetic. I love nebulas, stars, galaxy etc artwork and photos. I am also big on flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> GChems Ltd is a made up pharmaceutical company. It's not real. H Protect (again made up) is a medicine made by GChems Ltd which helps to suppress the Heating Cycle in Omegas, to mask their natural scent and also help to control symptoms (increased libido, cravings, pain etc) associated with the Heating Cycle.


End file.
